1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cathode-ray tube with an internal magnetic shield disposed in a tube body, the cathode-ray tube having degaussing coils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional color cathode-ray tubes have a magnetic shield for protecting themselves from stray magnetic fields such as the geomagnetic field, and a degaussing coil for degaussing magnetic parts positioned inside and outside of the cathode-ray tube. Some proposed cathode-ray tubes have an internal magnetic shield positioned within the tube bodies for making the cathode-ray tubes light in weight and allowing the magnetic parts to be degaussed with high efficiency.
FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings shows one conventional cathode-ray tube with an internal magnetic shield. For sufficiently degaussing the cathode-ray tube, a pair of degaussing coils 22 is located over an implosion-resistant band 21 mounted on the side walls of a tube body 20. Each of the degaussing coils 22 has an outside diameter ranging from 12 to 20 mm. With the degaussing coils 22 of such a dimension being placed on the implosion-resistant band, however, the cathode-ray tube is required to be housed in a relatively large cabinet. In addition, the cabinet is of a poor appearance as its outer frame or bezel is relatively thick.
The degaussing coil 22 for the cathode-ray tube with the internal magnetic shield is attached to the cabinet. However, it is more difficult to attach the degaussing coil 22 to the cabinet than to attach the degaussing coil 22 to the tube body 20.